


共享式爱情

by Chimner



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: 3p, M/M, bottom!damian, 潮吹, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: 没头没尾的三皮，除了艹翻达米安以外没有意义一如既往的雷与ooc一如既往的四无（无剧情/无逻辑/无道德/无常识）涉及男性潮吹描写还是丧心病狂的3P请一定一定确认能够接受以上内容再进行阅读阅读中途如感觉不适请停止阅读非常感谢





	共享式爱情

“嗯啊、哈啊……”

伴随着敏感点被挤压时巨浪般的快感，达米安迎来今晚的第四次高潮。他双臂一软，起伏的胸膛落进床单，被尿道塞阻塞的阴茎发涨抽搐，却连一滴液体都射不出。

身后的乔加快了抽插速度，反复蹂躏那个柔软的突起。达米安因为高潮骤然绞紧的肠壁夹得他近乎窒息，黏滑而温热的肠液在激烈的动作下发出淫靡的声响。要到了，就快要到了。

“不……不要……嗯哈、已经……要射……”高傲的罗宾早已褪去平日的威风，在疯狂的性爱中意乱情迷。他难耐地抬起头，双手在床单上胡乱抓着，唾液顺着难以闭阖的双唇流到下巴上。尿道塞死死抵住深处最令他发狂的那一点，在前后夹击下无处释放的快感冲刷着他所剩无几的理智。

“你已经去过三次了，更多对身体不好。”

温厚沉稳的声线仿若天外之音，继而一双温暖的手掌覆上达米安因快感而用力弯曲到发白的十指，将它们抓起按揉到松弛，轻轻搭在自己的肩膀上。

“哈啊……克里斯……让我……想射……”达米安睁大朦胧的双瞳，几乎是在识别出声音主人的瞬间便收紧双臂紧紧搂住对方的脖子。克里斯听到罗宾如幼猫般的呜咽时不由轻笑起来，双手穿过对方的腋窝，把软成一滩水的小鸟儿从床铺上提起来，先前被床单摩擦到发红翘起的乳尖突然接触到室内微凉的空气，小麦色的躯体因为这突如其来的刺激微微颤抖。

然而克里斯并没有顺着恋人的心意拔去尿道塞，而是坏心地摆正达米安颤动的腰肢，施力往下按压——乔硬挺的阴茎直接捣入肠道的最深处，在内里极度的温热和紧缩下射出一股股精液。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——啊啊啊啊啊……”莫大的刺激让达米安顾不得形象地高声尖叫，碧绿色瞳孔骤然收缩，纤细的腰线拱成好看的弧形，前胸挺起，整个上半身近乎贴到克里斯眼前。克里斯一只手继续支撑着罗宾的腋窝，另一只手环住他的腰，从视线齐平的前胸开始，伸出舌尖缓慢地舔舐起来，直到乳晕、乳头和锁骨的凹陷都被唾液照顾得亮晶晶的，才恋恋不舍含上对方微张的嘴唇，扫荡起柔软的口腔。

乔已经在这场为时不短的安抚里从达米安的后面退出来，他低声喘息，性器在脱离小穴时发出“啵”的一声轻响。肠液混合着精液从难以闭阖的穴口汩汩流出，润湿了大腿根部以下的一块布料。他起先垂着眼睛注视了一阵这个过于情色的场景，继而也跪到达米安身边，一边噬咬一边舔吮起对方肩胛骨细密的薄汗。

达米安还没有从剧烈的快感中回过神，正维持着跪坐的姿态向前脱力地半靠在克里斯前胸，轻颤着应对从肩胛骨传来的麻痒和克里斯的亲吻，酥软的舌头被推回又勾起，无法顺利流入咽喉的唾液溢出嘴角。乔隐约感受到克里斯从罗宾黑色的发梢那头传递过来的炽热目光，兄弟俩交换了眼神，默不作声地对调了位置。乔负责支撑住达米安脱力的身体，而克里斯则把食指和中指深入潮湿的甬道。

“唔啊啊、不……”失焦的绿眼睛终于在有什么火热的硬物再一次顶上后穴时恢复了一丝清明。达米安吃力地扭过头想要给背后得寸进尺的家伙一记眼刀，却在硬物长驱直入的冲撞下违背自身意愿地瘫倒在面前的怀抱里。

“你的里面真热，达米。”在黏滑液体的引导下，克里斯一气插到最底，温暖的肠壁像活物一样紧紧吸附上来。他俯下身，在达米安耳边满足地叹息，“很舒服。”

“不……啊……已经够了，你……出去”达米安小幅度地挣扎着，然而吹进耳朵的热气抽走了他仅剩的一点力气。与之前乔蛮横的抽插不同，敏感点被无微不至地研磨折磨着他的神经。

“明明之前还说想射？”克里斯贴着达米安的后背，一只手暗示性地向下探去，感受着身下人因为无法释放的阴茎被抚摸通体过电般地颤栗起来。微凉的手指拂过绷紧的球体，火热的柱身，最后四指拢住龟头，食指抵上尿道塞的顶端，略微施力按压。

“唔唔唔唔！是的！是的！想射！！让我射！！！请——”倔强的罗宾终于在脆弱的尿道被进一步开拓的刹那缴械投降，剧烈颤抖着吐出不成句的哀求。刚刚找回的些许理智灰飞烟灭，舌尖在连续不断的喘息中伸出口腔，被抱着他的乔低下头卷入口中吸吮，两个男孩如两匹乳兽忘情地掠夺着彼此的津液，淫靡的水声充斥着房间。

克里斯也仿佛终于决定满足罗宾的渴求一样，停下了之前令人难耐的研磨，双手掐住对方精瘦的腰部把人翻成侧躺，全部抽出再大力推入，大开大合地翻搅起多汁的甬道，每一次进入都精准地刺激到达米安的敏感点，快速的抽动擦出快感的火花。多余的液体在狂乱的性爱中被挤压得涌出穴口，滴滴答答坠到床单上。

乔在克里斯刚开始动作的时候就放开了达米安的嘴唇，对方在结束接吻的瞬间便仰起头如同缺水的鱼一般喘息呻吟起来。胸膛又一次在难耐的快感中挺起，之前被克里斯照料得湿润艳红的乳尖在微光下如刚采摘下的樱桃一样诱人，插着尿道塞的阴茎随着激烈的运动摇晃。香艳的画面冲击着乔的视觉神经，他瞪大蓝眼睛如狼似虎地紧盯身下人紧绷的身体曲线，最终在对方迷蒙着双眼将脸埋进他小腹时难以忍耐地伸手扣住他的双肩。

“难受的话就说出来。”乔降低的声线就像是什么最后通牒，他和克里斯交换了一次视线，在哥哥暗金色的瞳仁里略带粗暴地扶起达米安的上身塞进对方怀里，急吼吼地吻过罗宾的眼窝、下颚、锁骨，最后一口衔上挺翘的乳头。

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊！哈啊、乔……你……做什么？！”已经被刺激得敏感而火辣的神经末梢忽然被温热的口腔包围，达米安蜷起脚趾，脑海一片空白。乔细心地用牙齿叼住脆弱的乳头，吸吮着用舌尖拨弄戳动顶端的小孔。右手抚上另一边，拇指和食指掐按揉捏，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻搔刮着乳晕。原本柔软的尖端在细致的蹂躏下变得像鹅卵石一样圆润硬挺，颜色逐渐转为迷人的深红色。克里斯也在此时继续动作起来，宽厚的手掌托起罗宾浑圆的臀瓣，火热的阴茎自下而上又深又猛地捅进肠道深处。炸裂的多重快感磨灭了达米安最后一丝矜持，他仰头死死抵住克里斯的肩窝，挺动胸膛把挺立的乳头推到乔滚烫的舌面上。张大双唇难以自抑地大声呻吟起来，话语被激烈的冲撞顶成前言不搭后语的碎片。

“哈啊！嗯啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊——克里斯、那里！！给我！！哈嗯、唔嗯嗯嗯——”

克里斯回应着他的叫喊，大力顶弄着最为柔软的肠壁内侧。一波又一波的快感仿若烟花在罗宾的身体和脑海里炸裂，男孩迷乱地吐出一团团热气，颤抖着手指想要抚上自己被禁锢已久的阴茎，却被克里斯从身后抓住双手的手腕。

“你可以释放。”克里斯声音沙哑，侧头舔着罗宾的耳垂，“但现在还不是时候。”

磁性的嗓音撩拨得达米安浑身颤抖，紊乱的鼻息带上细弱的呜咽，而这丝呜咽在乔用手掌将自己火热的阴茎贴上他的并握在一起开始撸动时转变成为哀鸣。

“乔、唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——不行！！要、要坏——嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”被堵塞了两次高潮的敏感器官根本承受不了如此巨大的刺激，达米安痉挛起来，敞开的大腿根突突抽搐。克里斯放开握着罗宾纤细手腕的手掌，反手改为十指相扣，对方颤栗着回扣回去，菊穴一阵阵收缩，汗湿的后背紧紧贴上克里斯的身体，仿佛要逃离。

乔右手的撸动随着逐渐升温的快意加速，左手先是安抚地揉搓着达米安的根部，继而捏住尿道塞的顶端旋转抽动，凹凸不平的表面折磨得罗宾近乎失神。克里斯配合着他的频率轻微顶动，直到乔低吼着射到达米安的小腹上，复而咬上达米安的乳珠，一口气把尿道塞从尿道里抽出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！不行了！！！要射、嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

尿道被异物又强又快地摩擦所带来的快感如同原子弹爆炸，达米安的身体如弓般高高拱起，后穴紧缩，在克里斯猛烈的射精中迎来最后一次高潮。清澈的液体争先恐后地挤过尿道，从收缩的马眼喷涌而出，强烈的官能甚至让达米安产生自己正在被自己的体液强奸的错觉。在仿若触电的剧烈痉挛之后，罗宾身体一瘫，软倒在克里斯的怀抱里，他双眼无神地靠着克里斯的锁骨，阴茎像坏掉的水龙头一样流得停不下来。

一时间整个房间都安静下来，克里斯和乔都微微喘息着，静谧之中只有空气流动的声音。

最先开始动作的是乔，男孩突然记起今天轮到他准备洗澡水。他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，探身拉过达米安无力垂在身侧的左手，亲吻对方软绵绵的指尖。继而又稍微直立起身体亲了亲哥哥的额头，翻身下床赤足跑到浴室去了。

克里斯转头看着弟弟啪嗒啪嗒跑进浴室，从浴室传出水流冲进浴缸和乱七八糟的瓶罐碰撞的声音。

然后他低下头，达米安已经在最后的高潮里失去意识，现在还没有清醒过来。克里斯一边思索着过会儿的清洁问题一边俯身吻湿恋人在漫长的性爱中由于喘息和叫喊皲裂的嘴唇。

「你是我们的。」

反之亦然。


End file.
